Multitasking
by septasonicxx
Summary: #64 of the 100 theme challenge. 100 non-yaoi Genesis Rhapsodos one-shots. Genesis is being Genesis. As usual. Seph gets him to prove he can multitask. Genesis proves it. Genesis Rhapsodos c Tetsuya Nomura. Genesis looks like Gackt.. -drool-


Multitasking

Genesis Rhapsodos walked through the corridors of the ShinRa building, heading towards the cafeteria. LOVELESS in hand, his eyes were glazed over slightly as he read the words and thought over them in his mind.

As he was in such a focused state of mind, he was blocking everything else out of his mind yet allowing himself to remember the way to the cafeteria. Therefore, when a group of grunts walked past him talking excitedly he didn't notice. He didn't even notice when they said his name a few times in their conversation.

"Yeah, I heard him and his book are inseparable." one of the grunts said, nudging his friend and jerking his head towards where Genesis was walking.

"That's what I heard too." his friend agreed. The others in the group nodded in agreement and continued talking.

"He's even got his own fan club!" The group of grunts had stopped walking and stood in a clump just talking. Genesis Rhapsodos walked past them, his head and mind still buried in his book. At the last minute, however, one of the grunts stuck his foot out and Genesis tripped on it. The book flew out of his hand and landed on the floor as the 1st Class SOLDIER stumbled forward clumsily, pulled from his daze.

The grunts' snickers and chuckles were desperately hidden behind hands and they all tried their hardest to look innocent. But the problem was that they still found it absolutely hilarious.

"Which one of you did that?" Genesis asked the group. He bent down to pick up LOVELESS and then turned back to them with a scowl on his face. "If you don't own up I'll put you all on report."

"It.. it was me, Sir." the grunt responsible said, lifting his hand slightly.

"I see." Genesis said, staring down at him like he was worth absolutely nothing. "Please explain to me why you felt the need to do that." The grunt glanced at his friends, but they were all averting their eyes.

"Um, I just wanted to have a bit of fun." he shrugged helplessly.

"Just to have some fun, you risked damaging the book of LOVELESS beyond repair?" Genesis growled. One thought zipped through all the grunts' heads, 'He only cared about the book?".

"I'm sorry, Sir." the grunt lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Yes, of course you are." Genesis said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get something to eat." Genesis spun on his heel and walked off, going into the cafeteria which was close by. All the grunts breathed a sigh of relief.

"He didn't put us on report!" they said happily, quickly running off in case he was going to change his mind and come back.

Genesis walked over to a table where Sephiroth and Angeal were sitting. He sat down across from them and opened up his book, beginning to read again.

"Honestly, all you ever do in the cafeteria is read." Angeal muttered, glancing up at Genesis.

"That's not true." came the absent-minded reply.

"I bet it's because he can't eat and read at the same time." Sephiroth chuckled. Genesis glanced up, a glare on his face.

"I'm trying to read. Stop talking so loud." he said. Sephiroth held a hand up to keep Genesis' attention before he looked down again.

"Is it possible for you to eat and read at the same time?" he asked.

"Of course! But I'm reading right now." Genesis went to look down again but Sephiroth snatched the book away. Genesis' facial expression turned into that of a kicked puppy and he stared at where the poor book of LOVELESS was being held tightly by Sephiroth.

"Go get some food and prove to us that you can eat and read at the same time." Sephiroth ordered. Genesis slowly looked up at Sephiroth's face to check whether he was kidding or not, but soon realised after seeing the cold-hard expression that he wasn't. Pulling himself from his chair, he made his way over to get some food and brought it back, dumping it hard on the table.

"Fine, now give it back." he snapped angrily.

"Gosh, anyone would think Seph's older." Angeal muttered. Sephiroth slowly handed over LOVELESS and Genesis snatched it from him, shooting one last glare before he positioned it in one hand and began to eat his food with the other. Sephiroth and Angeal watched for a few seconds before they got bored of it.

"All right, what else can you do at the same time?" Sephiroth asked.

"When the war of the beasts-"

"Except from quoting the darn thing!" Sephiroth slammed his hands down on the table in exasperation. Genesis chuckled and continued reading and eating. After a few more seconds he put LOVELESS down on the table and propped it open so he could still see it. While he continued to shovel food into his mouth, he reached down and pulled his sword from its sheath. In one quick motion he brought it down towards Sephiroth and Angeal ducked to the side.

There was a loud clang and Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth quickly, who had brought out his own sword, with a smirk before looking back down at LOVELESS and continuing to eat with one hand. For the next few minutes, Sephiroth and Genesis fought in the cafeteria while Genesis continued to eat and read.

Finally, the fight ended as Genesis finished eating. The swords were sheathed and Sephiroth sat back down.

"Well, that proves it." Sephiroth said.

"Proves what?" Angeal asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as Genesis is incredibly good at multitasking and has a nickname of 'Genny' I hereby conclude that Genesis Rhapsodos is in fact a girl." Sephiroth said. LOVELESS was forgotten as Genesis leapt over the table, letting out a war cry and attempting to strangle his silver-haired friend.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Angeal muttered.

A/N: Yay! Another non-yaoi Genesis Rhapsodos one-shot! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
